We Had Dreams
by KDJ23
Summary: Ryan Berry and Quinn Fabray met as high schoolers in Lima Ohio while both a part of the glee club and fell in love. But not too long after graduation, things fell apart. Now, 6 years later, Ryan is a washed up Broadway actor looking for a second chance with a theater company in Chicago. He hopes to find redemption, but gets so much more than he bargained for. (Gender swapped Rachel
1. Chapter 1

The sun was barely peaking through the windows, but already Quinn was up and trying her best to get me out of bed. I scowled at her playfully through half open eyes as she bounced. A daunting sense of déjà vu nagged at my brain but I pushed it aside to enjoy the moment

"Ryannnnn! Get upppp! It's a beautiful day and I refuse to let you waste it in bed." Her giggle was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back sleepily. She was perfection by definition. Even now, half asleep and with a horrid case of bed head, she was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. "Get up lazy ass. We have so much to do today." Her voice sounded off this time, like it wasn't quite her own. Again, I chose to ignore the feeling in the pit of my gut. I only wanted a few more minutes. It didn't seem like too much to ask.

"But I would rather waste the day in bed with you, of course." I reached up to grab her, wanting to pull her closer. Before I could get my hands on her, everything started to blur and melt back into reality. My eyes snapped open, adjusting to the light of the room I was in. It wasn't my own and the person standing over me wasn't Quinn.

"Dude, you haven't left this room to do more than piss in, like, 3 days. Get up. If you don't eat soon you're going to die and I'm not about to deal with a corpse." Puck's voice was stern, worry dripping through his words. "You should probably also shower. You smell gross. Come on. Up!" He pulled the sheets from my body as I groaned, begrudgingly leaving behind my dreams for the day. "Good boy." He mocked. "Now shower. I'm taking you out for breakfast so we can try and figure out how to get you back on your feet."

* * *

The world outside Puck's apartment walls was far too bright for the foul mood I found myself in as we sat outside some shitty, new Lima restaurant, waiting for breakfast.

"Another Quinn dream?" Puck's words almost made me jump out of my skin. I never thought I was so transparent. I bit my tongue as he peered over his coffee mug at me. "You mutter her name in your sleep a lot." He explained, making my heart drop into the pit of my stomach

"Probably. Who knows. I don't really remember." I lied through my teeth. I needed the subject to change more than I was willing to ever admit to Puck or myself. "Did that theater call again?" I inquired, sipping on my coffee. I had put Puck in charge of my phone after he had found me. I was normally too drunk these days to function anyway.

"Three times. I think it's a good idea."

"It's an internship. I was on Broadway for fucks sake I'm above a damn internship position."

"Shut up. Seriously. You aren't above shit right now Ryan. You were on Broadway for maybe a year before Quinn left you and you went bat shit. You got yourself fired and ruined your reputation all because you couldn't get your act together. You were and are still being a drunk, belligerent idiot. And now you're a washed up, homeless, has-been back here in Lima. You're a Lima Loser. Exactly what you never wanted to be. So what if it isn't New York? Chicago isn't so bad. This theater wants you. They wanna pay you and house you and you need to get off your ass. So just take it already. Take your second chance." I had never heard Puck speak so firmly and yet stay so calm all at once. I knew everything he said came from a good place but that didn't make it sting any less. I knew he knew the real reason why I was avoiding Chicago with all I had in me.

"Think she's still out there? In Chicago?" I asked, meeting his eye finally.

"You know I couldn't tell you even if I knew. She asked me not to tell you about her after… after everything happened. But I honestly don't know. We haven't spoken in years. I'd assume not. I'm sure she dropped theater all together, honestly. I'm sure it's safe." I knew he was probably right and I knew I couldn't hide forever. I had to start somewhere.

"I'll call them." I said, looking down into my coffee, knowing it was time to move forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I totally forgot to do anything like this in the first chapter because I'm so scattered so I** **apologize**

 **First off thank you all for the favorites and the review right off the bat. I wasn't at all expecting this kind of attention at all so thank you so much.**

 **Like always if you recognize it, it probably belongs to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

Three days was all it took and I was out of Lima and headed for a new start. This was the second time I'd done this but for some reason it was so much more nerve wracking this time around. Maybe it was the looming threat of failing all over again. Or maybe it was where I was headed. Chicago had always been Quinn's city, New York had always been mine. Whether she was still there or not I felt like I was crossing some kind of line. I sat in a gas station parking lot outside the city for what felt like hours, trying to work up the courage to keep driving. I had only been inside Chicago on other time. It had been with Quinn senior year, just after Christmas. She had been so excited to show me the city she so lovingly called hers. I looked out at what was visible of the skyline as my mind drifted back to that day in the city.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Quinn smiled brightly, pulling me along as she walked. I had always loved when she got excited. It was like watching the entire world light up. "I'm really thinking about going to school out here. Just feels right." The news shouldn't have shocked me but it did. I had hoped I had made some sort of progress on swaying her plans, but I was wrong.

"What about New York?" I tried to keep my voice even, not sure it was the time for a guilt trip.

"I'm not ready for all that just yet I think. Plus I wont be able to focus with you around all the time." She pulled me towards her. "It wont be so bad. We can visit all the time, and maybe I'll come spend the summers with you if you're nice." I should have just let it go, she had already changed her career path to fit with my plans after all, but I couldn't let it go.

"I don't wanna be that far from you." I pouted. "Schools in New York would be better anyways.

"I don't think it matters as much for stage managers." I could tell she wasn't going to budge, but that didn't mean I wouldn't spend the next few month trying.

* * *

I kicked myself as I remembered how hurt she had looked that day. I knew I should have been more supportive, should have loved her enough to trust her decisions. I took a deep breath as I started the car again and headed into the city. I knew the drive would only drudge up old memories, but I knew I couldn't stay away forever.

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for this chapter. I had a really hard time with it. The next chapter will be better I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited about all the follows and favorites after only two chapters! Thank you all so much for the support and to those who left reviews. I'm really excited about the next few chapters, this one in particular, so I really hope you all like it.**

 **As always, if it's something you recognize, It's Ryan Murphy's**

* * *

I had to admit, Chicago housed their people better than I had ever seen in my time in New York. I had to triple check the address as I pulled up. For a smaller company, they sure had room enough for an army. I found myself a spot on the side of the street, not sure if I was ready for all this but knowing I couldn't turn back. Everything I had left in the world was stuffed in a duffel bag I was now digging out of the trunk and throwing over my shoulder. I hoped that everyone was still off working. The thought of having to deal with anyone right off the bat was just too much. I moved up the drive and to the door. I had no idea whether I should knock or just let myself in. I wasn't trying to decide long, as the door swung open. I jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the group of people bustling out. I slipped in after they had all exited, hoping not to draw attention. The inside of the house had a homey charm. It smelled strongly of coffee and a thick layer of stress seemed to cover everything. I was suddenly more comfortable than I'd been in months. I let myself stand for a moment, turning in slow circles to take it all it. It seemed quiet enough to think that the last of people left in the house had been the ones that had blown past me just a moment ago. I decided to try and find my room. I decided the best place to start looking was up the stairs that sat just to my left. It was almost unsettling how large this house was. I hoped that this meant I wouldn't have a roommate. As I reached the top of the stairs, I found myself in a hallways full of doors. Most where closed. I assumed one of the two that were open was mine. As I passed the first open door I peaked inside, finding it occupied

"Not mine." I thought to myself, but I couldn't make myself move. My eyes had started to register the person who's room it was. A small framed girl with long jet black hair sat on the floor with what seemed to be a million things spread out in front of her. With the amount of shit she had going on it was easy for me to assume she was some form of stage hand. She was far too disheveled to be an actress, her hair thrown up into a careless bun, her clothes less than trendy, and not much more than eyeliner on her face. She looked as if she hadn't slept right in days. There had to be at least three coffee cups scattered around her feet among the papers. Something about her way keeping me in that doorway and I couldn't place it. I knew I'd never worked with this girl before, and I was almost positive I'd never messed around with her on one of my benders, so what was it? I eyed her over again, trying to find something to strike up a conversation if I heard her speak it might ring a bell. My eyes landed on the flannel she was wearing. I almost opened my mouth to say I use to have a flannel that was exactly like it, until something else caught my attention. A small tattoo on her wrist. I hadn't seen exactly what it was at first, but as soon as it registered my blood ran cold. It was a small cluster of raspberries. I had seen that tattoo before, I had been there for it. And the flannel looked like mine because it was, because the girl on the floor was Quinn. My heart was pounding in my ears as I tried to piece it all together. I had no idea what to do. Hide? Talk to her? Run out of the house and never come back? I didn't have too much time to think, hearing footsteps. Thankfully the other open room was one over and across the hall, and also very empty. I pressed myself up against the wall, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. I realized that whoever had come up was now talking to Quinn. I couldn't help but listen

"Hey Raspberry." A deep voice filled the air. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously very chummy with Q and I already didn't like him

"Don't call me that. I already told you that a million times. It's an old stupid tattoo and I'd like to forget about it." She was obviously annoyed, the kind of annoyed she always got when she had far too much on her plate.

"I brought you more coffee. You can't live off this shit you know."

"No judging my life Jack. It's tech week and also new hires get here today and I have a million things to do so hush and give me my coffee."

"Speaking of new hires, I got dragged into welcome duty. We only got one male actor so I'm stuck showing him around."

"Lucky you. Comeback after and find me so we can talk shit about him." I could hear her giggle and it hit me the wrong way. She hadn't been this catty since early on in high school. I could already tell this wasn't the Quinn I remembered.

"Will do. I'm gonna go check his room and see if he's here. He should be."

"Actors aren't punctual. " She called after him as they both laughed. It almost masked the sound of the mans foot steps headed my way. I tried my best to act natural, moving from the wall to the bed as I threw down my bag.I tried to make it seem like I had been unpacking as the steps reached my door.

"I see you found your room. You're Ryan right?" I turned to find I giant man in my door. He was at least three inches taller than me and at least one and a half of me wide. All I could do was nod as he entered the room. "Cool. I'm Jack. I'm here to show you around."


	4. Update

**Unfortunately this isn't a chapter. First and foremost I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates to the story and for my absence. Currently I am just in a place where I can't focus on the story like if like to be able to. I have a lot going on in my personal life at the moment that is making it hard to focus on much of anything else. I promise to come back very soon and finish this story as originally intended. Until then I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that has read this far, favorited and reviewed.**


End file.
